mi decision
by Helen nerio
Summary: Bella es una chica que nunca ha conocido el verdadero amor ya que vive en un mundo donde el dinero es lo primero y sabe perfectamente que solo hay hipocresia pero ella llegara hacer la ecepcion llegara ha tener un amor puro y sincero ...


Capitulo 1

(Estas lista) grito mi madre desde el coche (llegaremos tarde bella apresúrate) en ese momento me termine de arreglar mi pelo con un sutil despeinado ya que no me gusta ir muy arreglada no importa el evento que sea .el chofer empezó a tocar el pito del coche mientras yo terminaba de completar mis accesorios llevaba un atuendo elegante unos zapatos de tacón con un vestido que me quedaba bien tallado a mi cintura lo había escogido mi madre cuando fue donde su diseñador personal y de paso llevo el suyo pero algo me faltaba cuando pensé .- Alice ..Alice- ella llego casi corriendo Alice es mi mucama y amiga desde que tengo memoria es hija de Sue nuestra ama de casa y segunda madre para mí.

-si bella -

-Alice me preguntaba si habías divisado mi abrigo de piel - ella salió rápidamente hacia mi recamara y en cuestión de minutos traía mi abrió en su mano

-toma estaba en el closet pequeño -ohm gracias Alice que haría sin ti - ella me sonrió y dijo:

- Bella apresúrate o tu madre cometerá una locura -

-solo es una estúpida fiesta de sociedad Alice nada del otro mundo -musite ella me miro con una chispa en sus ojos

-bueno espero que encuentres algo para divertirte bella - hice gesto de pánico y le dije:

-solo son chicos superficiales o arribistas - ella estaba a punto de decirme algo cuando sue grito del jardín derecho

-Bella. Bella tu madre te aguarda impacientemente -

- ya voy sue -

-bueno Alice después charlamos sobre la fiesta -

-bueno pero me tienes que contar todo ok - la mire sonriente

-claro Alice -Salí para el jardín donde estaba el auto estacionado.

-que hacías tanto si estas como te deje aceptó por el peinado Isabella -

-me detuve a conversar con Alice un rato y no encontraba mi abrigo de piel -

-bueno llegaremos con tres minutos de retraso- odiaba las fiestas como estas ya que solo había gente interesadas en los apellidos o influyentes en ese momento mi madre me saco de mi razonamiento para decirme:

-sabes quién estará en esa fiesta -

- no quien madre - dije con asombro

-nada menos que Mike Newton -

- ohm resople - ella me miro escéptica y dijo:

-Hija tienes que conocerlo bien ya que él es un Caballero educado y ha venido de Europa recientemente y sabes el me pidió permiso de cortejarte - sentí que la cabeza me dio vuelta

-bella hija estas bien -

-si madre solo que no me habías hecho ni un comentario si yo quería a ese tipo de relación con el - ella continúo

- bueno el muchacho es el que tiene una gran finca en al otro lado de nuestro rancho y su padre y yo somos amigos y estuvimos en la universidad z-

-no lo he de conocer solo que no me acuerdo de el sabes no me acercaba a esa finca ya que nunca me había llamado la atención -

-ahora conocerás a su dueño dicen que es apuesto - apuesto debe de ser egocéntrico pensé para mí misma.

-esta fiesta estará espectacular bella pronto lo veras - acaso mi madre pensaba en otra cosa como podría pensar yo me iba hacer amiga de un extraño por su dinero que poco me conocía. En todo el trayecto no dijimos ni una sola palabra hasta que el coche se paro y Sam nuestro chofer abrió la puerta

-llegamos señorita .señora Swam -dijo nuestro chofer bajamos del auto para ver las caras de amigos y conocidos en mi entorno que comenzara la hipocresía. Ya que era muy sutil en parte pavonearse

-hola señora swam - oímos a las espaldas

-hola Mike - el chico se acerco a mi me agarro la mano la beso y dijo

-Isabella - ese chico era más que Mike Newton el estúpido y superficial chico que había conocido en mi vida desde el jardín de infancia que me pretendía solo volaba como mosca para perseguirme hay veces que me sentía acosada por el su padre es uno de los hombres más importantes de los ángeles ya que tiene una compañía de vinos y muchos negocios que lo hacen más reconocido que el Gobernador de esta ciudad y dada la casualidad que yo dependo de su estatus y quiere formar parte con migo su padre y mi madre sueñan con el futuro que nuestras dos familias lleguen hacer una sola yo sueño con que eso no pase .

-hola Mike - dije sin ninguna gracia ya que el toda sonrisa la tomaba como signo de interés y lo menos que quería es que se fijara en mi él me miro sonriente y dijo:- quieres estar con migo un momento en el estudio - lo mire con incertidumbre :-que haremos en el estudio - el tiro de sus comisuras una sonrisa débil :-bueno mi padre mando a instalar un estudio nuevo es de música y como se que te encanta el piano tal vez desees verlo - la idea me encanto -bueno solo un momento que mi madre no se entere que he salido de la fiesta - el sonrió y dijo :- hecho -.

Subimos rápidamente a la segunda planta y encendió una de las luces de la terraza cuando me quede asombrada era hermosísimo. La tapicería había sido modificada eran colores pasteles y suaves sus pisos eran hechos de mármol italiano importados y no se diga con el gran piano de cola que se encontraba en el estudio y muchos instrumentos más que el sabia tocar había quedado hipnotizada con esa belleza parecía un santuario cuando sentí una mano en mi hombro me sacudí rápidamente -sabes el propósito de haber hecho este estudio - lo mire con miedo mientras él me miraba como si yo fuera un premio en su buró -no cual fue el propósito -musite .

-fue hecho para ti y para mi podríamos pasar más tiempo los dos aquí para conocernos mejor - poco a poco me fui alejando de el ya que me estaba privando del aire vital

-bueno Mike no sé qué decir-

El se acerco nuevamente -no te estoy pidiendo matrimonio por ahorita. Solo estoy sugiriendo que nos conozcamos más - dios cual sería mi respuesta ya que no quería llegar a conocerlo no quería tener un trato con el mas uno que implicara relaciones sociales.

-bueno está bien solo que te comportaras - el me miro con esperanza y sin mi permiso estampo sus labios sobre los míos pensé que sentiría asco o repulsión pero ningún hombre me había besado tan apasionadamente con deseo con ansias de comerme eso me hizo sentir viva pero una parte de mi decía que esto no era correcto

-no Mike esto no es correcto paremos-dije entre jadeos mientras él dijo:-Isabella tú sientes algo por mi y no trates de evadirlo tú también me amas. En ese momento no me resistí a la verdad si Mike siento algo por ti lo has despertado - a pues se mi novia - incoherentemente dije la oración que nunca pensé decir con Mike Newton -si Mike quiero ser tu novia -


End file.
